Nii-chan
by Latiwings
Summary: Hiro had always reverted to calling for his Nii-chan when he's overwhelmed. 4 times when Tadashi didn't answer the call, and the one time he did. Post-movie, teamfic, alive!Tadashi (Part 1 of the 'Here Comes After' universe)


**Title ::** Nii-chan

**Summary ::**

Hiro had always reverted to calling for his Nii-chan when he's overwhelmed. 4 times when Tadashi didn't answer the call, and the one time he did. Post-movie, teamfic, alive!Tadashi

**A/N ::**

Because most of the fandom is in denial, and I'm totally inspired by the fact that yes, Hiro calls Tadashi 'Nii-chan' in the manga, during the events of the movie. I find that highly adorable.

* * *

><p>Hiro had always reverted to calling Tadashi 'Nii-chan' when he gets overwhelmed. It's a habit he never truly got rid of, and secretly, both brothers appreciated it with their very being.<p>

So when Tadashi died, Hiro thought the habit died with him.

After all, the team didn't have to know.

* * *

><p><span><strong>1. Wasabi<strong>

The first person to know was Wasabi.

He and Hiro had stayed back at the lab, one night, pouring over the notes Tadashi had left behind, the notes to rebuild Baymax. They painstakingly went through Tadashi's handwriting, laughing as they misread several words. Besides, someone had to help the skinny kid carry some of the heavier parts around.

Wasabi regaled Hiro with the tales of Tadashi in the lab, all the funny mistakes he ever made, all the hilarious mess ups the older Hamada got involved in. The older teen relished in the light in Hiro's eyes, the fourteen year old listening to every story and replying every with a snarky comment that send them both into a fit of laughter.

He did not, however, missed the loneliness in those eyes.

It was very, very late when they finished, and by then Hiro's body was giving out on him. Wasabi ended up carrying the kid genius home, in Hiro's hand Baymax's chip, in a tight grip. He had tried to pry off the chip from Hiro's hands, but the kid was stubborn even in his sleep, so Wasabi reluctantly left it there.

"Baymax," Hiro had mumbled, sleeping on the backseat of Wasabi's new van, "Nii-chan."

And Wasabi's grip on the steering wheel became tighter.

* * *

><p><span><strong>2. Honey Lemon<strong>

To be fair, Tadashi had never told them Hiro had peanut butter allergy.

She supposed it was one of those things that Tadashi never thought of telling, but it would have been good to know. They hadn't known, however, and it had been too late when Hiro doubled over, wheezing and choking, scratching at his throat.

"What's happening!" Honey had panicked badly. For all her big brains she could not calm down enough to think of a solution, and the rest of the team is scattering around Hiro as well, some trying to calm the younger Hamada and some outright screaming, like Wasabi, for instance.

"A-allergy," Hiro wheezed, scrambling to his side. He let out a loud, painful cough, and made a strangling sound, eyes glazing over, "N-Nii-chan. _Nii-chan_!"

"Baymax, oww!" Honey finally calmed down enough to remember that the healthcare robot is in this room as well, and the sound of inflating was a soothing one. In a few seconds Baymax had Hiro in his arms, administrating appropriate medication, while rocking the kid genius to sleep.

It was later when Honey realized who Hiro had called out for, and she weeps.

* * *

><p><span><strong>3. Gogo<strong>

They had a movie night, and they had thought it would have been fun.

In their defense, it had been fun, but they had not anticipated that the movie (which was picked randomly) would have a house fire accident scene in it. "I'm okay," Hiro said, after the movie ended, and everyone stared at him, "I'm okay, really, guys, let's just go to sleep."

But Gogo had noticed the forced smile, the painful look in his eyes. She's not as heartless or emotionless most people think she was, after all.

She was right, of course, when she woke up to the sound of whimpering beside her. It had been a good decision to sleep as close to the younger Hamada as possible, she had anticipated the nightmares.

"Hiro, wake up," she shook his shoulders, "Hiro, it's a nightmare. It's over."

And Hiro gasped, eyes shooting open.

There was a faint reflection of fire in his eyes, the echo of an explosion. It was not hard, as Gogo stared at him, to see what the nightmare had been about.

"Nii-chan?"

"Hiro," Gogo swore her voice didn't crack, "Hiro, look at me."

His eyes focused, before he gave her a weak, sheepish smile. "I-I'm sorry Gogo."

"Don't be," she released him, "Let's go get something to drink."

She tucked him back to bed after making him a cup of hot milk, and Gogo went outside instead of going back to bed herself. The sky was bright that night, and the full moon seems to mock her with a calm smile.

Gogo cursed the fates for taking Tadashi from them.

* * *

><p><span><strong>4. Fred<strong>

None of them had anticipated Hiro to be bullied, it seems, but that was what Fred found out, when he spot some college seniors shoving the younger Hamada into a locker.

If Gogo was here, she would have immediately kicked their asses. Wasabi, perhaps, would have lectured and kicked their asses, and Honey probably tries to talk things out...maybe.

But this was Fred, unassuming, school mascot Fred, and not many people take him very seriously.

That was their mistake.

"Hey jerks," he called out, a rare cold fury in his eyes, "Taste this."

Fred did not learn how to swing signboards in the span of one evening. No, as a child of a rich family, he had been taught martial arts, and today he puts it in good use, showing the bullies just why Fred could hold himself in a fight with the rest of the heroes.

He rendered them all unconscious, and yanked the locker door open.

Hiro was there, curled up in a pose too frail, too young. There were tear streaks on his cheek, and the boy whimpered, "_Nii-chan_.." before frantically wiping his tears and promptly shutting up at the sight of Fred.

"Hey little man," Fred never thought he would ever need to force a smile around Hiro, but he does, now, "C'mon, Honey's looking for you."

He waited till the younger Hamada is in Honey's presence and out of sight, before turning around and facing the unconscious bullies.

His eyes narrowed.

Never again.

"Hey Heathcliff? Yeah, I need you to quickly checked the pictures I just sent? Mhmm, they were bullying people, probably for too long."

If Tadashi's not here to protect the kid, then the team will do it for him.

"Yeah," Fred casually shrugged, but he couldn't stop a tear from rolling down his cheek, "Just check their records. If there's anything else..well, an expulsion would probably be a great life lesson."

* * *

><p><span><strong>5. Baymax<strong>

It was after a big fight when they ended up in San Fransokyo's biggest hospital.

Their treatment was kept secret and entirely sponsored by Krei, who volunteered as his gratitude for them saving his life, then. The man had changed, especially after seeing the consequences of his own actions. While easily pressured, he did have good intentions most of the time, and for that the team reluctantly let him help them with any medical costs of their hero duties.

"We didn't even need to come here," Gogo grumbled, "It was a small wound."

"Says the person who got shot," Wasabi snorted, worry still in his eyes, "That's not small. That's dangerous!"

"We really have to be more careful next time," Honey's voice was delicate, her fear clear. It had been a jarring shock, to actually get mauled in their super hero duties. Behind her, Fred was saying something enthusiastically about upgrading their suits, but his fidgets gave his nervousness away.

Hiro, however, was staring at Baymax from the floor. The healthcare robot had stood still suddenly, causing Hiro to bump into him and landing not so nicely on the hospital corridor.

"Baymax!"

But Baymax didn't answer, instead began walking towards a certain direction, with determination that Hiro had only ever seen when the vinyl robot was after where the microbots were being manufactured.

"Baymax!"

The healthcare robot stopped in front of an open door. Inside, a nurse was jotting down something, before looking up, startled at the sight of the robot.

Hiro caught up with the robot, tugging Baymax's hand.

"Baymax, what's gotten into you?"

"Tadashi."

"What?"

The boy turned around to see what Baymax is pointing at, and his eyes widened. Behind them, the rest fo the team finally caught up, and Honey was the first to gasp. Gogo's eyes widened and she nearly fell over, forgetting she had a wound. Wasabi's jaw dropped, and Fred looked as though as he's not sure what to say, for once.

There, lying on the bed, was the man they all thought was swallowed by flames, all those months ago. Their friend, whom they thought was lost forever, the one that haunted their dreams and make them cry, laugh, and grieve.

The nurse took one look at their expressions, before asking, "Do you all happen to know him? He came in as a comatose, anonymous patient. We couldn't identify him through those burn wounds."

But Hiro didn't answer her. Instead, he made his way to the side of the hospital bed.

It's him.

Despite the bandages, it's him.

It would take more than a fire for Hiro to ever not recognize his brother.

"Tadashi," his voice choked, and tears begin to well up at the corner of his eyes, "Tadashi." Hiro took one of his hands, gripping it tighter, before putting his head on the patient's chest.

A heartbeat.

Second heartbeat.

He's truly, really alive.

Hiro broke down to tears, reduced to sobs and hiccups. Here he was, after all those nightmares, all those wishes, all that crying. Here he was, alive and just a little more and what would Hiro give to see him smile again.

"Nii-chan. Nii-chan. _Nii-chan please..._"

And Tadashi opened his eyes.

* * *

><p>Hiro had always reverted to calling Tadashi '<em>Nii-chan<em>' when he's overwhelmed.

Once upon a time he would have kept from saying that in public as much as he could, but now, it didn't matter if the whole world knows.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ::**

Headcanons in this story

- Alistair Krei, after the event, went on to be the main sponsor for everything the Big Hero 6 needed, as gratitude. I assume after a life-threatening event like that even Krei would think his life over. He had never struck me as a bad person, only easily intimidated and pressured, perhaps a little sly and definitely full of ego. Purposely evil? No. Mistakes made? Yes.

- Despite treating him as a leader, outside missions and battles the team treats Hiro as their little brother, perhaps to honor Tadashi's memory. In this fic, they continued treating him even after Tadashi joins them, even having quiet competitions to whom being the better sibling (Tadashi usually wins)

Reviews and critiques is nice and appreciated. If you have a great idea for a prompt or a request, write it down. If I have the time, I might want to expand post-movie scenarios like this one, focusing more on relationships and stuff (not pairing though please)


End file.
